


First Date and X Men

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Series: Out of Sight, Out of Mind [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Bilbo, Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Teen AU, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they've kissed and everything is great, but now they have to get through a first date. Thorin is cocking it up a little but it doesn't matter, in fact Bilbo finds his nerves kind of adorable, plus the flowers and the movie tickets are totally sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date and X Men

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, particularly not the Hobbit, those rights go to holders.

Thorin was stood topless in his room looking at a choice of three different shirts, laid out on his bed. He sighed, his hands falling to his hips. He knew it didn’t matter as much to Bilbo what he looked like since he couldn’t see him. So Thorin had three different tops out, each chosen based more on the texture than anything else.  
  
When he normally saw Bilbo just wore a t-shirt and on odd occasion, if weather suited, his old hockey hoodie, but this was special. It was their first date and he wanted to look, and feel, nice.  
  
‘Good God boy! Cover yourself up, there are children around!’ A woman’s voice cried in a scandalised voice. It was his older sister Dis. She was 10 years older than him and they looked scarily alike. This was, in fact, one of the reasons Thorin grew a beard in the first place, so that people wouldn’t get them mixed up. Dis would be so flattered when people would ask them if they were twins, loving that she could get away with being 10 years younger. But now when people got them confused, even with his thick dark beard, Dis’ eyes would go dark and ready to cut a bitch.  
  
‘…At least somewhere there are.’ She muttered looking behind Thorin’s door, dark hair falling into her face. She straightened back up and grinned as she walked into his room. She dropped herself onto his bed, laughing.  
  
‘Have you seen those two?’ She asked, briefly looking under Thorin’s bed. She didn’t think they would be under there but she had to look at least a little to be able to say that she’d looked.  
  
‘Fili and Kili? No, sorry.’ He murmured distractedly.  
  
Dis hummed. ‘They’re probably somewhere causing all sorts of trouble.’ She sighed. Her sons were always getting into mischief somewhere. On the plus side they always did it together so she never lost one without the other. She turned to look at the tops on Thorin’s bed next to her. A frown crossed her face that was quickly replaced with a devilish smile.  
  
‘Whatcha you doing?’ She drawled, leaning her chin against her hand.  
  
‘Just choosing something to wear, that’s all.’ Thorin muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
‘Going out?’ she asked, smile still worryingly present.  
  
‘Yeah, we’re meeting at quarter past ten.’  
  
‘Who you going with?’  
  
‘Nobody.’ Thorin replied before he could stop himself. That was a dumb answer. It was the one answer that would definitely, without a doubt, make his sister suspicious.  
  
‘Hmm let’s see, you’re going out. You’re worried about your clothes, to the extent that you’re standing there staring at your choices as though you’re on Deal or No Deal. And you won’t tell me who you’re going with. Hmmmmmmm… sound like a date.’ Dis smirked, waggling her eyebrows at that last part.  
  
Thorin sighed. He could deny it but she would just keep on at him until he admitted it, and why go through all that. He nodded.  
  
‘You have a da-‘ She started exclaim loudly before Thorin covered his hand over his sisters mouth. Dis shot him a dirty look. If looks could kill right now Thorin’s bones would have just been discovered by the Time Team in some field somewhere in South Yorkshire.  
  
‘Not so loud.’ He hissed, quickly crossing the room, looking around the door, to check the coast was clear, before shutting it.  
  
‘Why’s it so secret?’ She frowned.  
  
‘I don’t want mum and dad to know yet, ok?’ He huffed.  
  
‘Why not?’  
  
‘Because as soon as they hear about him they’re going to want to meet him, and neither I nor he nor them is ready for that. I know they try but they’re probably going to be a bit weird with the first boyfriend I bring home. It’s only our first date, Dis.’  
  
‘Good point, do you remember when they met Dwalin’s boyfriend?’  
  
Thorin nodded. He did remember that very well. He hadn’t come out yet to his parents, it was New Years and they were all at this huge party. Dwalin had brought his boyfriend, Ori, as his date. His parents had been…awkward at best. They had not meant to be uncomfortable; there wasn’t cruelty or prejudice behind it they just didn’t really know what to do. The look on his parents face when the two had kissed as the ball dropped was permanently burned into his memory.  
  
That experience, though not as bad as it could have been, had pushed him further into the closet. It took a whole year to work up the courage to tell them, after the New Years fiasco. They had been accepting, his mother had told him that they would always love him. It had been better than he’d hoped for but he would imagine it would be different when he finally got a boyfriend. It would become more real for them.  
  
‘Aww, aren’t you the cutest little pea in the whole pod?’ Dis teased, pinching his cheek before he batted her hand away.  
  
‘So who is he? Is it someone we know?’ She asked swinging her legs, she was having way too much fun.  
  
‘It’s Bilbo.’ He sighed, moving one of the shirts to sit next to his sister.  
  
‘Bilbo?’ Dis frowned, the name sounded familiar but she couldn’t, for the life of her, place it.  
  
‘Bilbo. He lives in the house I was working at this summer.’  
  
Dis snapped her finger. ‘Yes I remember.’  
  
Thorin had only mentioned Bilbo in passing a couple of times to his family. He wasn’t entirely sure why. He wasn’t ashamed of Bilbo or anything like that. Maybe it was that he just wanted to cherish something that was his and his alone. He shared a lot of things, living in such a big house with so many people. His family spent a lot of time together. Thorin’s friends were everybody else’s friends as well. Bilbo was adorable and he knew that his family and friends would eat him up. Maybe he just wanted to be a little selfish and keep Bilbo to himself for as long as he could.  
  
‘So come on, tell me all about him. What’s he like? Is he cute? Does his hair glisten in the sunlight?’ She grinned, flourishing her hands in front of her.  
  
Thorin rolled his eyes, muttering, ‘Shut up.’ Dis have him a look that said 'answer the damn question before I hurt you.'  
  
‘Alright, he is very sweet, and smart and he’s good looking, especially when he smiles. Oh yeah, he’s really funny. I remember last week we were having lunch and we were talking about Disney villains and how they must all be evil for a reason and how they all have like a backstory but they kind of get glossed over when they could make a really good film. So we were talking about how they want to achieve something to them that they think is right, like the villain could be like the hero of their story. So Bilbo, picks up his straw like this’ Thorin pretends to be holding out a cigarette holder.  
  
‘And he goes ‘I only wanted a coat made of puppies, darling. It was their ambition to be on the runway. It was the only way. Fashion was their passion darling!’’ Thorin pretended to puff on the cigarette.  
  
‘It’s the best Cruella De Vil impression I’ve ever heard  and then he tells me that he went back in time and totally voiced her for the film.’ Thorin laughed, looking to his sister who looked at him blankly. He coughed slightly.  
  
‘You, er, probably had to be there.’ Ok, so the story didn’t work well when retold, duly noted. Thorin would never do Bilbo’s Cruella De Vil justice.  
  
‘Wow, you’re really into this guy aren’t you?’  
  
Thorin just nodded. He was unsure whether to tell his sister that Bilbo was blind. He didn’t think that she would have a problem with it, it was just Bilbo was a bit self-conscious about it, he might not want him to tell her. He stood from the bed, looking back down at his shirts.  
  
‘Promise me you won’t tell anybody.’  
  
‘Of course, Thorin, do you really think I would tell anybody if you didn’t want anyone to know?’ She said incredulously, leaning her head in a look that had always been used to tell Thorin he was being stupid.  
  
‘There’s something else.’ Thorin said, deciding he could trust her. She just frowned at him in response. He took a deep breath, stealing himself. He didn’t think she’d have a problem with it but…  
  
‘Bilbo is blind, Dis.’ He said in one breath, trying to get it over quickly, like when you take off a plaster, you’ve just got to rip it.  
  
‘Whoa Thorin, I see what you mean about not telling mum and dad. Not only is he a boy but he’s blind too. You’re right they would totally, but well-meaningly, cock that up.’ She nodded. They both solemnly gazed off into the distance, images of their parents ruining Thorin's relationship in various embarrassing and painful ways, flashing across their eyes.  
  
‘Anyway,’ She grinned widely, ‘That explains why he’s dating you.’ She teased, poking his stomach. Thorin just rolled his eyes.  
  
‘Where are you taking him then?’ She asked, eagerly, her hands beneath her chin, clapping them excitedly.  
  
‘Well, it’s a surprise, since he doesn’t get out much and he loves films and TV and stuff, I thought I’d take him to the cinema. There’s an audio description of X-Men showing, which he has never seen by the way. How can you love films and not have seen any of the X-Men films!’ He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
‘Aww.’ She sighed, grinning at him in a way that was both patronising and annoying.  
  
‘Will you stop awing!’ He snapped.  
  
‘That’s sweet.’ She said in a sugary voice.  
  
Thorin’s eye caught the clock. Oh no, it was 9:20. It was going to take him at the very least half an hour to drive to Bilbo’s, and he needed time to stop by the Co-op and get Bilbo some flowers. And here he was not even fully dressed yet. He quickly jumped up.  
  
‘Dis, I need to choose a shirt now, I’m running out of time. Pick one, but based on the way it feels not on the way it looks.’  
  
Dis smirked as she felt the shirts. ‘Hoping he’s gonna want to cuddle you.’ She teased.  
  
‘Dis.’ He said sharply, there was no time for this shit.  
  
‘Alright, alright. This one.’ She said chucking him the shirt.  
  
Thorin pulled the shirt on then dashed around the room picking up his phone and his wallet, stuffing them in his pockets as he pulled a jacket on. He was a messy mass of flailying limbs and fabric. Then dashed out of the room, he needed to get going. He reached the landing only to turn back. He ran back to his room, taking his car keys out of the hand Dis was holding out for him.  
  
‘Thank you. Love you. Bye.’ He rushed, quickly kissing her cheek as he rushed to the stairs.  
  
It was half past ten when Thorin knocked on Bilbo’s door. This was a bad start to a relationship. Late for the first date, dammit Thorin pull yourself together. Choosing flowers for Bilbo had been more complicated than he had originally anticipated and there was only one checkout working and all the self-service were out of order. He had spent the whole time in the queue looking at his watch. Why were there so many old ladies doing their weekly shop, when he was in a rush? He just hoped Bilbo wouldn’t be annoyed or anything.  
  
He was about to knock again when the door swung open. Wow, Bilbo looked great. The normally plain t-shirt and tracksuit bottom, or loose fitting jeans, clad teen was wearing an off white shirt underneath a burgundy colours cardigan. His jeans were brown and teetering somewhere between skinny and straight cut.  
  
‘Thorin?’ The boy asked with a smile.  
  
‘Hey.’ He murmured kind of sheepishly. He steeled himself in preparation for Bilbo being annoyed at him for being late.  
  
‘You’re late.’ He smiled. Ah, a smile, not angry after all. Thorin stepped in the door as the other teen closed it behind him. He kissed Bilbo’s cheek.  
  
‘Sorry I made a stop on the way. I have something for you. Hold out your hand.’ Bilbo obliged, holding his hand palm up a little nervously. All he could think was 'please don't be a spider, please don't be a spider' for some reason.  
  
Thorin turned Bilbo’s hand palm side down and moved the flowers in front of it. Bilbo jumped slightly when something brushed his hand. Trusting Thorin not to put something gross on or near his hand so he explored his gift further. He rubbed a petal between his fingers. Oh…roses. He smiled, taking the bouquet for Thorin.  
  
‘You brought me flowers! That’s so sweet. Are these roses?’ he asked, cupping one of the flowers in his hand as he brought then to his nose. He took a deep breath, letting the flowers fill his senses. They smelled amazing.  
  
‘Yeah. I thought you’d like them. I know it’s kind cheesy bu-‘  
  
‘No. It’s great. Where are you?’ Bilbo interrupted, holding out the hand that wasn’t holding the roses. Thorin moved forward, ducking down a little until Bilbo’s hand brushed his face. Bilbo smiled as he spread his palm over the side of his face, pulling him towards his lip, using the hand on his face as a guide. He pressed a brief kiss to Thorin’s lips.  
  
‘So Mr. Secret Pants, where are we going?’ Bilbo said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
‘Mr. Secret Pants? Really?’  
  
Bilbo just rolled his eyes, placing the flowers in the sink.  
  
‘One: You’re avoiding the question and two: could you find me a vase?’  
  
‘Sure.’ he replied opening the cupboards. He eventually found one, handing it to Bilbo who was cutting the ends of the roses. After the flowers in the vase they began looking for a good place to put them. They had to go somewhere that Bilbo could easily smell and even touch them, they obviously weren’t choosing anywhere based on how it would look.  
  
‘What about here?’ Thorin said taking the flowers off Bilbo and placing them on the side table next to the sofa.  
  
‘Next to the sofa, so you can smell them while you’re watching TV.’ He said, looking to the other teen for approval. Bilbo smiled at him moving to sit in his spot on the sofa. He took a deep breath, finding the roses easily with his fingers, running them along the edge of a petal.  
  
‘It’s perfect.’ His smile widened. He patted the sofa next to him.  
  
‘So fess up,’ He said as Thorin came to sit next to him. ‘Where are we going?’ He asked again trying to keep his blinding, no pun intended, excitement from his voice, though not succeeding as much as he would have hoped. He turned his body to face Thorin, leaning against the back of the sofa.  
  
‘Alright, alright, I’m taking you to the cinema.’ He was about to continue when Bilbo frowned at him. Surely, Thorin hadn’t forgotten that he was blind. He didn’t think there was any way he could forget that.  
  
‘Thorin I can’t-’ he started before Thorin interrupted him.  
  
‘We have tickets to see the audio description screening of X Men, because you need to have seen it Bilbo. They’re showing it as a run up to the new X Men film coming out. You’ll walk out of the cinema and suddenly the world will make sense and…’ He said, waving his arms, motioning slightly exaggeratedly, in front of him as though he was trying to pitch an idea for a new innovative method of tying shoes that involved padlocks on Dragon’s Den or something. Ok, so his idea was not as bad as that, but he had the same blind ambition and enthusiasm.  
  
 ‘…Bilbo?’ Thorin paused when he noticed how quiet the other boy was being. He turned to look at him and to his horror saw the boys watery eyes gazing off into the distance.  
  
‘Bilbo?’ He asked again. He was starting to feel a little worried. The boy’s unseeing eyes flicked to Thorin. Bilbo swallowed slowly, he ran his hand through the side of his hair, propping it up with his elbow on the back of the sofa. A small tear dripped from his eye and he sniffed.  
  
‘Hey.’ Thorin sighed, running a thumb under the other boy’s eye. ‘Is it not alright? We don’t have to do it. I don’t think I can refund the tickets but that doesn’t matter, we can just stay here.’  
  
‘No!’ Bilbo cried. ‘It’s great. I’ve never been to one of those before. Hell the last time I went to the cinema must have been like 7 years ago… with my parents.’ With many things like that, his last memory of it was with his parents when he was young, before the crash that cost him his parents and his sight.  
  
‘Oh Bilbo. I didn’t mean to bring up… We can still do something else.’  
  
‘No. I love it. I, sorry, I was just a bit overwhelmed. I’m happy I promise.’ He grinned wide.  
  
‘Well quit crying then.’ He teased nudging him. ‘You had me really worried’.  
  
‘Fuck Thorin, I guess I have to forgive you for being late now.’ He joked, and there was the Bilbo he knew and loved. Wait loved? Surely it was too soon for that nonsense it’s their first date!  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Now they were sat in the cinema, good seats too, right in the middle. They were about half way through the film. Thorin’s eyes had been constantly switching between the screen and Bilbo. Of course it was easy for him to distinguish which was more captivating but Thorin was worried Bilbo would be a little freaked out if he just watched him throughout the film.  
  
He had also bought Bilbo popcorn, which he was now eating at a frankly alarming rate. Thorin had seriously doubted if their relationship could work when Bilbo had asked for salted popcorn instead of sweet. When he told Bilbo this the boy just laughed and said he felt the same thing when he found out how much sugar Thorin puts in his tea.  
  
Should he make a move? It was the typical thing for couples to do at the cinema right? Cuddles? He looked around him, there were only five other people in the cinema with them. There was a girl, who looked to be in her early twenties, with an elderly woman sat behind them whilst a couple with a blind boy, aging somewhere between 11 and 13, sat in front of them. Nobody was looking. He could totally do it.  
  
Right he was gonna go for it. Was he going to do the yawn thing? It was cheesy after all. Nope, he decided, he would just do it and hope for the best. Ok, here goes.  
  
He slid his arm out from between him and the armrest, trying his hardest not to catch Bilbo’s attention. He winced as the sweet packet in the drinks holder rustled, his head snapped to look at Bilbo who seemed either not to notice or choose to ignore it. He sighed a breath of relief.  
  
He moved his hand to his hair, his arm resting on the back of the chairs. He scratched the back of his head looking at the screen, his eyes flitting to Bilbo to see if he had noticed. But the boy seemed as oblivious as before, laughing at a funny line in the film. The boy turned to Thorin when he didn’t laugh. Quick act natural. He laughed, ever so slightly too loud but Bilbo seemed satisfied turning back to the film.  
  
Thorin licked his lips, right, it was now or never. He let his arm fall softly around the back of Bilbo’s seat. Bilbo still didn’t notice. Ouch.  
  
It was then, to Thorin’s surprise, that he heard a small chuckle behind him, which did not correspond with what was happening on screen. He frowned turning his head to where the young and elderly women were sat behind them.  
  
His eyes locked with the young woman who smiled widely at him. He just stared at her in confusion.  
  
‘Go for it.’ She mouthed exaggeratedly, pointing at Bilbo.  
  
Thorin looked from her to Bilbo, pulling courage from somewhere; he slid his arm off the seat, draping it across Bilbo’s shoulders.  
  
Thorin squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Bilbo to react. He began to breathe again when the other boy rested his head on his shoulder, pulling the arm around him tighter. Thorin did not have to be told twice, shuffling a little so that they could get comfortable, squeezing Bilbo a little. Bilbo smiled, returning to filling his mouth with popcorn as he continues listening to the film.  
  
Thorin turned to look at the woman behind them, she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back at her, nodding his head in thanks, before turning back to Bilbo. He kissed the top of his head. His wild curls tickling his nose. Looking back at the film he rested his head onto on Bilbo’s. Nailed it.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
‘So what did you think?’ Thorin asked as he opened Bilbo’s car door for him. It was when he closed the door on Bilbo that that was probably not the best time to ask him that question. He jogged around the car, pulling his car door open and sliding in.  
  
Bilbo grinned at him as he clicked his seatbelt into place. ‘I actually really liked it.’ He laughed. ‘Do you have the other ones on DVD?’  
  
‘Yep, all 5 of them.’ Thorin affirmed as he pulled out of the parking space and began to drive out of the car park.  
  
‘Well that’s our next four dates covered then.’ Bilbo laughed.  
  
‘Ah, so there will be more dates.’ Thorin smirked, stopping the car to let some kids cross the road.  
  
‘Oh yeah, nothing can stand between me and Wolverine. Our love is written in the cosmos.’  
  
Thorin frowned. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t watch them. Not the best date if you spend most of it thinking about another guy.’  
  
‘He sounds hot, is he? Tell me honestly.’  
  
‘Yes, he has a fantastic arse.’ Thorin sighed honestly.  
  
‘He has a sexy voice.’  
  
‘So much for me then.’  
  
‘Aww, don’t get all jelly, I like you more.’ He said smiling at Thorin.  
  
‘Even more if you can do a good wolverine.’ He joked.  
  
‘Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet.’ Thorin growled, remembering a line from the film as they came to pull up outside Bilbo’s house. The boy lived ridiculously close to the cinema, it wasn't even funny. Bilbo was still silent.  
  
After parking the car Thorin turned to look at Bilbo, whose face was frozen in a sated of shock, his cheeks a little pink. Apparently, Bilbo thought to himself, I have a bit of a voice kink. He briefly wondered whether it had something to do with him being blind. It seemed that most of the things he found sexually attractive, such as muscle and voices, were based on the senses that he now relied upon.  
  
‘Hey.’ Thorin said nudging Bilbo’s arm, making him jump. ‘We’re here.’  
  
‘Oh sorry, just a bit distracted. You do a great Wolverine by the way.’ He breathed. Thorin blinked, really? He thought they’d left that.  
  
‘Thanks a bunch, bub.’ He growled, smirking slightly as Bilbo squirmed, blush rising up his cheeks.  
  
‘C’mon let’s get inside.’ Thorin said, getting out of the car. Bilbo took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Thorin took his hand, as though to guide him into the house, holding his hand at elbow height.  
  
Bilbo pulled Thorin’s hand down; they were just holding hands now. To any passer-by they would just look like a couple holding hands. Bilbo laced his fingers through Thorin’s, his thumb stroking his hand softly.  
  
‘Here, I would like it if you guided me like this from now on.’ He smiled, squeezing his hand. Thorin grinned, starting to walk to the door. He warned Bilbo of the step, squeezing his hand. Once they got through the front door they stopped, still holding hands. Thorin looked down at his watch and sighed.  
  
‘Well, I best go. My family will think I’ve got lost.’ He sighed again, he didn’t want to leave Bilbo but he needed to get back home, they were going to visit their cousin Dain who lived all the way in the Blue Mountains city.  
  
‘Ok, I had the best time, Thorin.’ Bilbo said, stepping into the other boy’s personal space. Thorin blushed a little as Bilbo’s lips brushed his in a long, slow kiss. It was not that different from their first kiss honestly but he still felt nervous. That time it had been passion that fuelled them. Now he felt more aware of what was happening and it scared the shit out of him.  
  
Bilbo’s arms slid around his neck, pulling him down a little, so that he was easier for the smaller boy to reach.  
  
After several minutes of deliciously slow snogging, Thorin pulled away.  
  
‘I really must go.’ He said, arms tightening around Bilbo despite what he said.  
  
‘I know. You’ll message me when you get back right?’ They would email each other instead of texting. Bilbo’s computer would read out Thorin’s emails. He had thought how funny it would be if and when Thorin might send him some sort of sexy email. It wouldn’t be a sext so would it be a sexmail?  
  
‘Yeah, sure, we’ll figure out a time to watch the rest of those X Men films.’  
  
Bilbo kissed him again before pulling away completely. Waving him out of the door. Just before Bilbo opened the door, Thorin swept down and kissed him again.  
  
‘I’ll be seeing you bub.’ Thorin grinned as he walked through the door. The other boy waved as the older teen got into his car. This was the start of something very special he thought, closing the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Comments always welcome and replied to.


End file.
